Jitters - A Peace Millennium Interlude
by KitanavsMileena
Summary: Quick Drabble - As the pivotal day draws closer, Kitana confides her worries to Sindel.


**Jitters**

_A.N. - This was a drabble I wrote to combat (Kombat ^W^) some writer's block I'm suffering from… again. Hope this holds you guys over until the spell passes._

* * *

Sindel peered over the teacup that was pressed to her lips, casting a surreptitious glance at her daughter. The Princess was sitting somewhat rigidly, twisting at a lock of deep brunette hair that hung before her beautiful face. Her thoughts were wandering about semi-frantically, worrying about everything and nothing all at the same time. Suppressing the urge to laugh at Kitana's expression, the Queen set down her cup and decided to speak.

"You know Darling, you just may snap in half if you do not relax." she said teasingly. Kitana awoke from her reverie with a slight start, her somewhat weary sapphire eyes meeting her mother's completely ivory ones.

"I cannot help it Mother." she said with a sigh, slumping back slightly in the comfortable chair she sat in. "I'm getting married in a few days... _me._ Argus knows I love Liu and I have wanted to marry him for so long, but-"

"Cold feet are completely normal Kitana." Sindel reassured, refilling her empty cup with more of the steaming chamomile brew. "It will pass, I promise you."

"I'm not very worried about the wedding itself, but everything after." Kitana went on, as if completely oblivious of her mother's attempt at calming her. "Liu knows me so well, more than anyone I've ever met... but there's so much he _doesn't _know. What if something in my past comes up and ruins things? What if _I_ ruin things?"

"Every marriage must face many trials and struggles." Sindel began, pausing to take a sip. "Your father and I were married for a century before you were born, and we had many arguments and problems where our personal faults interfered with our relationship. But we loved each other, and we were both dedicated to making things work. You and Liu Kang have faced so many trials already, _catastrophic _trials, but you managed to come back to one another every time. I have no doubt that the two of you will be able to work through any obstacles you face." Kitana smiled slightly, her mind wandering through all of the difficulties she and Liu had gone through in the previous years.

"He and I _have _been through a lot together..." she murmured thoughtfully. "But he and I are both so different from one another."

"And I believe that is one of your many strengths as a couple." her mother said. "You counterbalance one another so well. You are like two halves of the same whole." Kitana blushed slightly at Sindel's words.

Liu Kang was her sanity: He was the positive energy that kept her from spiraling into her woes, as she had a tendency to do. He too, often said that she was his window into reality, the one who helped him to see the truth and deceptions in the world. He often told her of how he used to be far too 'idealistic and heroic' when they met, and how her grittier knowledge of the world helped him to 'wise up,' and take less risks for the sake of what he had to protect. They also gave each other a sense of normalcy: In times where people would look to them for guidance and strength, when they were alone they could let go of it all and admit all their fears and doubts and worries. They were each other's stability and reassurance.

"He's my everything." Kitana dreamily began. "I never thought for a moment that I would ever fall in love with someone as deeply as I am in love with him. He keeps me sane... and he helps me to heal from everything that has happened to me. I just... I cannot explain it more than that. He is just a profound part of who I am."

Sindel gave a solemn smile. "That's the exact same way I felt about Jerrod."

Kitana looked imploringly to her mother. "Were you afraid when you married Father?"

_"Completely, petrified." _Sindel answered with a slight laugh. "I got no sleep at all the night before the wedding, and during the ceremony I thought I would faint any moment."

"Did you feel better when it was all over?"

"Somewhat, but like you, I worried over our future. I worried about being a good wife as well as a good queen."

"Ugh, and that's another area where I worry." Kitana groaned, massaging the space between her brows. "I worry that I may be… asking a lot of Liu. I mean, he does well so far and I know he will continue to do so... but as they say; the weight of the crown is heavy."

"Liu will not walk into any new situation with out carefully considering it first." Sindel said pointedly. "He is a highly intelligent man, and he has already helped our kingdom so much. I have high esteem in him as our prince, and one day our king."

"I know, but there's still so much to deal with." Kitana mumbled. "Everyone isn't a fan of either of us, particularly older members of the court; with me formally being Kahn's 'daughter' and Liu being from Earthrealm. Argus knows some of the members of the Royal Assembly glare daggers at us all the time. And then people will be expecting us to please everyone... and don't even get me started on the matter of producing an heir."

At her last statement, the bride-to-be furrowed her eyebrows tightly, pinching the bridge of her nose. Being that she was the only child of Sindel and King Jerrod, she knew once she took the throne she would be required to bear a child of her own to continue the royal bloodline. Given her gritty past, and the lack of love and maternal affection she grew up with, the prospect of motherhood was probably the factor of marriage that terrified her the most. Sindel shook her head hopelessly at her daughter's fretting.

"You don't have to have any children before you are ready my dear." she soothed. "Like I said, your father and I waited a whole century before we had you, even with the pressure the court placed upon us. We married much younger than you, and we both knew we weren't ready to be parents just yet. You cannot worry too much over what others believe you should do with your relationship. Just be sure that you and Liu communicate with each other and agree with each other. The rest will all fall into place."

Kitana scoffed, giving a lopsided grin. "I'm worrying too much, aren't I?"

Sindel giggled. "Just a bit."

Suddenly Liu entered the sitting room where the two women were. Immediately upon seeing him, Kitana felt her worries melt away. That sweet smile and warm eyes were the balm that soothed any and every fear or doubt she had. She couldn't help but smile in turn as he came up to them.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Not at all Love." Kitana affirmed standing from her seat and approaching him, pecking him briefly on the lips. "What's going on?"

"Lady Akira is here. She wanted us to look over the Temple Hall and make sure all the décor looks good." Liu replied.

"Well, alright then. If you'll excuse us Mother…" Kitana said, turning her gaze to her mother. Sindel nodded, and Kitana leaned down to kiss her cheek before quietly adding, "and thank you."

"Not a problem Darling. You'll have to tell me how everything looks when you return." the Queen replied.

"Will do." Kitana agreed. Liu inclined his head, then looped an arm around his fiancée as they made their way to the foyer.

"So, what did you and your mother talk about?" he casually inquired on the way.

"Oh, a few things. Mostly the wedding." Kitana replied just as coolly. Liu grinned at the mention of their nuptials.

"We're really about to get married." he said cheerfully, kissing her temple. "It's only a few days away now, I can't believe it. I'm excited, aren't you?" Kitana smiled at him adoringly, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Yes… yes I am."


End file.
